Years after what we know
by ZealCat
Summary: So I got this weird idea about writing about the kids of the Rikkai dais regular team    I hope you'll Like it     It short I know O.o
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own Prince of tennis! I just got this Idea and thought I would build on it ! ^^**

**So Yeah the idea is that this is the Rikkai's members (as we know them) kids ^^**

**Hope you like it ^^ **

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do next weekend?" Niou Amaya looked at Kikumaru Emiko. The girls of two great tennis players. Both of them now playing for Rikkaidai tennis club. The tennis club went from being an only boys club to be a mixed team. It happened when Yanagi started to be a teacher on the scoll. The fun part was that he was the onlu one who didnøt get a baby girl.<p>

"Kikumaru, Niou" both girl flicked at their buchou's voice. "If you can do nothing you can run 30 laps" this was their captain motto. If he say you do nothing he would make you do something.

"is he serious?" Amaya looked at Emiko, and then both girl looked at Kirihara, their captain.

"Oh Ryusuke, just because you dad was a Devil doesn't make you one" Suzuki Kenta another regular who was a second year looked at Kirihara. All knew that Kirihara Ryusuke also known as their buchou had problems with his temper, and of course what Kenta said wasn't in any help.

"Ryusuke" Yukimura Tomomi went to Kirihara and just placed a hand on his shoulder. Yanagi Toma and her was the only once who had a bit control over Kirihara and his temper.

"Maybe you girls should start running" Yukimura looked at Amaya and Emiko. None of them had started running yet, but when Yukimura looked at them none of them dared to do any other thing than start running.

o o o o o o o o o o

"Seriously Kirihara is killing me" when practise was over all of them changed as quick as they could. Amaya had placed herself on a bench and didn't look like she was able to move one inch. Emiko sat down beside her, but she didn't look as drained as Amaya. She actully looked like she could run at least 10 laps more. Amaya was only a bit jalouse.

"Emi how can you still have that much energy left, I mean we ended up running almost 80 laps today" Emiko smiled as she again was on her feet. She took her blazer from her locker.

"Ayama do you know why you have so much problems waking me in the mornings when I'm sleeping in my own bed?" Ayama had also risen to her feet and also took her blazer while she shook her head. "Because for some fun reason whenever I'm sleeping in my own bed I wake up in the middle of the night and can't sleep any more." the took their bags and left the club room. "And I've tried anything, but there is only one thing for me to do, and that is if I run for an hour and a half" Ayama stopped and looked surprised at her best friend. Why didn't she know about this? They had been living together since the age of 8 every since Emiko's dad Kikumaru Eiji had died, and her mom had said that she couldn't take care of the child.

"When did it start?" Ayama wanted to know. And then Emiko told that it has been like this every since she had moved in to the new house. Ayama was surprised to hear this, but she could remember that every since the first day Emiko was had to wake in the morning.

Emiko and Ayama was living together because of Emiko's aunt. Because her Aunt who had married the Rikkaidais trickster Niou Masaharu had said that she could take care of the child. Emiko hadn't like the idea to begin with. She was mad and stayed in her room all the time.

"Tadaima" the girls was saying in chorus when they reached the front door.

"Okaeri" Ayama's mom and Emiko's aunt came from the kitchen and greeted them. They took of their shoes and placed them so they was easy to slip in the next day.

"So the back yarn in ten minutes?" Emiko said while they where on their way to the second floor where their rooms was.

"Yes" was all Ayama said and they went in to their rooms. The only thing separating the room was a sliding door. It wasn't used often during the day but some nights it was good to have. The was both quick to change from their school uniform into their practice outfit. Both girls was grown with the tennis in their blood. Their dad's had been training them since they could walk, so when Emiko moved to her new place and didn't wanted to play Ayama knew it couldn't be true.

"Can we play two against one?" Yagyuu Makoto who lived next door had gone through the hole in the hedge.

"Of course" Emiko liked when they was two against one. Both because whatever she played she would get some sort of training.

"Emiko did you know that it was first after you moved to the house that Ayama got really seriouse about Tennis?" they was about to start a game where Emiko was against the two of them. Makoto was normally a doubles player with Yanagi Toma. So even he got training by doing this. Even though he and Toma was the doubles one.

"I've heard it before" Emiko was ready for Ayama's serve so she didn't think more about but some where she knew the story well. Because when she first moved to the house she was really mad, and didn't wanted to leave her new room. But Ayama came every day to ask if she wanted to play a game of tennis. Emiko didn't wanted to,

"15-love" Ayama had served and Emiko had been in her totally own mind. Just like back then, because one day Ayama challenged her to a game of tennis and said if she lost she would leave Emiko be. Emiko was annoyed by Ayama ever lasting question and said yes to the challenge. They had played and Ayama had won big time.

"30-love, Emiko where are you?" Emiko heard Ayama's voice and shortly shooked her head.

"Sorry I was taking back to our first match" Makoto smiled at Emiko.

"That match you lost, just like you'll lose this one" he said while he was laughing.  
>"Oh, wait and see I'll win against the two of you" and this time she returned Ayama's serve. The two of them knew each other so well, for because of Emiko's lost she wanted to get better at tennis and the two girls had been playing and training after school every day, and when they started middle school both of them had joined the tennis club. They soon discovered that because they knew about each other's weaknesses and strong points they made a really great doubles team.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think about it ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Prince of tennis ^^**

* * *

><p>"Ohayou dad, today there's another school match, and I'm going to play against Yanagi and Kenta" Emiko was sitting on the floor, in front of a picture of her dad. "I really hope I'll win and get a spot on the regular team"<p>

"Well not without me ne~" Ayama was dropping on the floor besides Emiko, and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"No way, because who should I play doubles with?" Emiko smiled, and looked at Ayama. Ayama looked at the picture of Kikumaru Eiji and closed her eyes. Like she was sending a short prayer because she was quick to open them again.

"You girls have to hurry if you're going to make it on time today" Ayama's mom had opened the door and looked at them.

"Yabai~!" both of them said and hurried to get to school. They didn't wanted to be late for mornings practice because that meant laps to do before school started. But they was late, and that meant that they had to do 25 laps. They hadn't finished them before Yukimura gathered them to tell them about this afternoon practice. Kirihara had called in sick this morning so there was a bit of changing in the match schedule.

"No way~" they had looked at the schedule and Ayama didn't look happy at all "I'm going to play against Yukimura, there are no way I'm going to be a regular" she didn't sounded happy in any way, and Emiko knew why. Emiko had a chance against Yanagi and Kenta but Ayama had none against Yukimura, and they wanted to be regulars together.

"Then I'll lose on purpose" Emiko's voice was a bit to loud. Yanagi and Yukimura had heard her and looked her way.

"Aren't you being a bit to loud Kikumaru-chan?" Yukimura places a hand on Emiko's should and she had no choice but to face Yukimura.

"Well, no Fubuchou, because if Amaya can't be a regular I don't want to" Emiko felt her tension rise, but Yukimura was calm as always.

"Well Kikumaru-chan, that would be sad" Yukimura stopped speaking like she was thinking about something, but Emiko was sure that Yukimura ever needed that. "Say, if Niou-chan and you win a doubles matchs against Suzuki and Koga, both of you can be regulars okay?" Ayama who had been standing not daring to say anything felt like Emiko that her lower jaw dropped.

"Are you seriouse?" Ayama was the first one to speak. Both girl still looking at Yukimura who just noodged. They looked at each other and jumped in happiness, and could already fell the regular Jersey on their skin.

o o o o o o o o o o

That school day flew for the almost twins girls. They had been up to a lot of stuff and, their teacher had gotten mad at them. The only thing those two could talk about was their match, tricks, formations and how nice the regular jersie would be.

"So if you girls are done talking, I would like to continue the lesson" their teacher looked down at the two girls who both blushed. Normally they wasn't the type of girls to interrupt the lessons but they was both looking to much forward to the match later.

The teachers words had kept them quiet for about 15 minutes but then they started talking again. Ayama had gotten a really good idea, and even though they only had made it to the lunch break they had gotten an hour of liberally detention.

o o o o o o o o o o

"So we're going to play against Niou-chan and Kikumaru-chan?" Koga looked at Yukimura who just smiled at them. The two boys wasn't sure if it was a good idea. All in the club knew just how good Niou-chan and Kikumaru-chan was as a doubles team, but as single they wasn't that good. And that was the reason for why they wasn't on the regular team yet.

"We can't loose" Suzuki was beside Koga, and both of them was stretching to be warm and ready to the match which should had started ten minutes ago.

"Hn" was the answer Suzuki got. "but where is the girls?" he had been looking around and couldn't see the girls anywhere.

"Hinamori-chan do you know why Niou-chan and Kikumaru-chan isn't here yet?" Yukimura had turned to another freshman and had asked her. Hinamori-chan was in Niou-chan and Kikumaru-chan's class, so she should know about the two girls.

"They got an hour detentions because they kept talking during class" Hinamori and the rest of the freshmens had been getting the balls on court but when Yukimura had talked to her she had dropped them all. It wasn't abnormal that the freshmen was nervous around Yukimura and Kirihara, but most of the tennis team was nervous around Kirihara. All except them on the regular team.

"So they'll be late for their own match" a smile that indicated fun was on the lips of Yukimura and she walked towards Yanagi while she was in deep thought.

o o o o o o o o o o

"We're going to be so late for our match" Emiko complained while she was carring a stack of books she had to place. Ayama was walking beside her with another stack of books.

"I hope we'll still be able to play" Ayama was happy that they did so much training every day so carry these books wasn't that much of a problem.

"Do you think we can pull it of?" Emiko looked at what should be Ayama, but she looked at what could had been her reflection.

"Of course, you'll just have to do as you always does, and be sure that my hair isn't like yours" Ayama touched the wig that looked like Ayamas hair, that Emiko had been wearing since lunch. Both girls had though it was a good idea and had acted as each other for most of the day and no one had seemed to figure them out yet.

Yagyuu would properly be the first one to figure it out, since he had heard the story from his and Ayama's dad just as many times as the two girls had. But they also knew that they could trust him.

Ayama looked at Emiko who looked exactly like Ayama normally would look like. Because right know Ayama looked like how Emiko normally looked like.

The two girls continued putting the books back in place and before they knew it the hour had passed and they hurried as much as they could down to the club room to change.

"Are you ready Niou-chan?" Emiko had heard Sanada and knew right know was the test. Emiko turned like she knew Ayama would turn.

"Yeah of cours, and sorry for being late" Emiko bowed as she knew Ayama would do.

"Ayama couldn't keep quiet in the class" Ayama had left the changing room and stood beside Emiko and smiled to Sanada as Emiko normally would do. Sanada looked at both of them and left. It seemed that the huge trick they where pulling of would actually succeeds.

* * *

><p><strong>Again this is just something I've been working on, so tell me what you think please^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I've never been the big tennis player or watcher, I just resent started watching tennis so I don't really have much idea about how to work out the tennis match x3 But hope this is alright ^^**

**Again I do NOT own the Prince of tennis**

* * *

><p>"Kikumaru*Niou Pair vs Suzuki*Koga pair" Sanada was their umpire for this match. The two teams got to the court and went to each side of the net. "One Service game, Koga to serve" Amaya who looked like Emiko jumped a few time like Emiko always did. They where in the Australia Formation. Their favorite formation, but as to all the team members it looked like Emiko was in the back. Something she almost never was. She was always in front so she could use her acrobatic play to its fullest.<p>

Well the team did know that the two girls was practicing every day at home, and they also know that they would do it opposite than from what they would do in the tennis club. Just to challenge them self even more. But no one other than Yagyu had seen them play opposite before.

Koga did his all known fast serve, and for the audience Emiko returned it, but Suzuki smashed it.

Emiko who looked like Ayama and was in the front, had promised Ayama that she would use acrobatic play so none of them got to return it.

"15-love" was Sanada first call. Another serve, and before any of them had discovered anything the game count was

"3-love Koga*Suzuki lead" this was just stupid. All of the audience looked at Ayama and Emiko. They knew Emiko was able to return a lot more shots but for some reason she wasn't allowed to use her acrobatic play, and none other than Yagyuu of the team understood anything. Yagyuu fixed his glasses and looked at Ayama and Emiko who was ready for the next serve.

"Can I use it now?" Ayama still looking like Emiko asked, and Emiko found it somewhat amusing that Ayama had seen through her play, because Emiko was longing after a change in this game. But she had to stay in character.

"um.." The always carefree Emiko had to talk like the always thinking Ayama. This was difficult.

"Are you ready to serve Kikumaru-chan?" Sanada looked at Ayama still thinking he looked at Emiko, and Ayama placed her self and did a perfect Ayama serve.

"Woah~" None of the boys could return it and Koga who was in the front was really surpriced. It was a perfect Ayama serve but it shouldn't have been because it was Emiko who was serving and not Ayama.

"Sanada?" Yukimura was looking at Sanada who like the most of the team was starring at Ayama and Emiko who did a High touch.

"15-love" Sanada sounded just as confused as the rest of the team seemed like. Ayama didn't loose focus though because she did another perfect serve.

"30-love"

"Oi Emiko this is no fun" Emiko called over her shoulder from the front. Looking at what could had been her own reflection that just smirked back.

"40-love"

"Emiko~"

"Wakatta" Ayama took some steps and prepared for another serve "But I want to win"

"Game, Kikumaru*Niou Pair, 3-1 Suzuki*Koga lead"

"Well I want to win as well~" Emiko played with her Ayama blond hair like Ayama always did, but didn't seem to be very happy, and Ayama could somewhat understand her. This blond wig wasn't easy to wear and the day was really hot.

The two girls changed places so they again looked like how the team knew them. Suzuki did one of this form of twist serves.

Emiko who was in the back looked didn't do anything. She just looked at Suzuki. She didn't move. Ayama turned.

"Wakatta!" Emiko wasn't amused and the wig was moving because of the heat and sweat. And that fact she couldn't return the ball without using her acrobatic play was even worse for her. Ayama stood straight and went back to Emiko and placed a hand on her shoulder. She nogded to Emiko an then went back to her place again.

"40-15" Suzuki had made another serve and this time had Emiko made

"Eh~" was heard from the small crowd who had gather outside the court.

"When did Ayama learn acrobatic play?" Koga looked confused at the two girls.

"Mooee~" Emiko had, had it. She took of Ayama looking wig "Forget it Ayama I'm not in this anymore" she threw the wig toward the bench. "We look to much alike" the whole crowd went silent and then suddenly like a blow you could hear them all again.

"Ayama?" Suzuki looked at the girl who still looked like Emiko, but obliviously wasn't. Ayama also took her wig of and send of a smile.

"Can we start our play know?" Emiko was impatient, and had started playing with her racket just like her dad always did when he went into serious mood. It was still Suzuki to serve but he suddenly didn't look very well. He did serve, and this time Ayama and Emiko's play was perfect.

"4-5, Koga*Suzuki pair lead" Sanada looked out on the court, Suzuki and Koga was breathing hard and the same was Ayama. The only one with still some sort of energy left was Emiko. It was Ayama's turn to serve, but she looked devastating. Like she couldn't stand on her legs any longer.

"40-30, Ayama to serve"

"it has been more than an hour now" someone said, Emiko felt the heat beating against her skin. She was still wearing Ayama's skirt with leggins underneath and she still hated it. Ayama was wearing her shorts and Emiko was missing them right know.

"Just one more point" Emiko was whispering and she knew Ayama was listening. Ayama nodged because she knew what it meant, and she did one of her super fast serves. Suzuki returned it, and the same did Emiko, but just as Emiko thought they had won Koga came and returned Emiko's shot, but Emiko had, had this in mind because Koga placed the ball precisely as Emiko wanted it to.

"Kikumaru Spin~" Emiko had jumped, and hit the ball while she had been twisting in the air. Just so she could get the right amount of spin on the ball.

"7-5 Kikumaru*Niou pair win" Emiko had landed and the whole team was cheering. She had done it. The shoot she had been practicing so much for. Her Spin shot was never correct but today it had been perfect.

"Yabai!" Ayama was jumping around as much as her body lot her. She was totally out of energy. Suzuki and Koga was laying on the ground breathing hard. Emiko and Ayama hugged in joy, and then went to the other side of the net.

"Thanks for a good match" they said while offering their hand, and Koga and Suzuki was on their feet in no time.

o o o o o o o o o o

"So the regulars this time is" Kirihara had gather the whole team together. "Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu..." Yukimura was by his side giving the yellow regular shirts. "Murai and our newst members is Niou-chan and Kikumaru-chan" everyone knew about the match, and everyone had been there watching it. It was an indescribable feeling.

Ayama and Emiko stepped forward and got their new yellow, black and red regular jersey, and like the rest of the team, the two girls took it out of the plastic and wore it in no time. Feeling the jersey on their skin just like they had imagined.

- End.


End file.
